Peer-to-peer (P2P) proximity communication may refer to infrastructure-based or infrastructure-less communications between peers within a proximity of each other. A peer may refer to a user or a device such as, for example, a mobile station (MS) in a 2G system, or a full-function device (FFD) or reduced-function device (RFD) in a IEEE 802.15 wireless personal area network (WPAN). Examples of P2P devices include connected cars, medical devices, smart meters, smart phones, tablets, laptops, game consoles, set-top boxes, cameras, printers, sensors, home gateways, and the like. P2P proximity communication may focus on a peer being aware of its proximity for desired services in an infrastructure-based or infrastructure-less configuration. For example, P2P communications may be implemented in a centralized system that includes a centralized controller or a fully distributed system without a central controller. In contrast to infrastructure-less P2P communications, infrastructure-based communications often include a centralized controller, for example, for handling user information, scheduling among users, and managing connections (e.g., cellular communications). In infrastructure-less P2P communications, peers typically have equal responsibility for initiating, maintaining, and terminating a communication session. Proximity-based applications and services represent a recent socio-technological trend. P2P proximity communications are used in various implementations including, for example, social networking, advertising, emergency situations, gaming, smart transportation, and network of network scenarios.
In typical social network implementations, peers in proximity can interact with each other at the application level (e.g., Facebook, Twitter). Two-way communication among two or more peers is often required in social network implementations of P2P proximity communications. Traffic data rates may be low (e.g., text-based chatting) or high (e.g., content sharing). In an example advertising implementation of P2P proximity communications, a store broadcasts its promotions and coupons to potential customers (peers) who are within a proximity to the store's location. In this example scenario, one-way communication with low data traffic is typical, but be two-way communication may be used (e.g., for personalized advertisements).
Implementation of P2P proximity communications in emergency situations usually involves one-way communication, such as an emergency alarm for example. Other emergency implementations need two-way communication, such as during an emergency safety management scenario. An emergency service/application of P2P may have higher priority than other P2P services/applications, and some emergency services/applications may have higher privacy requirements. In an example gaming implementation of P2P, multiple peers initialize or participate in interactive games, such as online multiplayer gaming following certain rules for example. Interactive P2P gaming often requires low latency. In an example smart transportation implementation of P2P proximity communication, connected cars via car-to-car and/or car-to-infrastructure communication can support advanced applications including, for example, congestion/accident/event notification, interactive transportation management such as carpooling and train scheduling, smart traffic control, and the like. Data rates in smart transportation implementations are often low, but smart transportation may require highly reliable message delivery and very low latency. Network to Network P2P may be used for extending the coverage of infrastructure or offloading from infrastructure. Multi-hop may be a unique feature.
The example implementations of P2P communications described above may relate to machine-to-machine (M2M) and Internet of Things (IoT) applications. Existing approaches to proximity communications for M2M/IoT applications have performance issues. For example, context information is often managed in an isolated manner such that the context information is not shared between various layers or peers.